


You hate me ... because?

by Shining_Sunshine46



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Creatures, Alien Planet, All the Young Ones are Little Shits, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan and Kim Namjoon are best friends, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hes sick of the shit Chris pulls, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, I am so messy at tagging, I really don't know, I refer to Bang Chan as Chris, I swear there is a plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomniac Bang Chan, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kink Shaming, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of piss kinks, More as a joke, Mostly Crack, Outer Space, Poor Seo Changbin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song references, This is really messy oh hell, actually they all are, but they are both idiots, its really chaotic, kind of, lots of those, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Sunshine46/pseuds/Shining_Sunshine46
Summary: With a planet filled with very … odd terrainswhy wouldn’t Chris and Namjoon explore it?“You know where we are, right?”“Wait, I thought you had the map?”OrA crack fic where two explorers meet way too many people for their liking.





	You hate me ... because?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time ... I decided to kinda change my writing style for this fic and this fic only because well... it’s a crack fic
> 
> I hope I don’t disappoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon really wished he threw Chris out the window the moment the urge spiked him yesterday.
> 
> “Damn this is worse than a dog,” Namjoon thought to himself as the two basically wrestled while standing.
> 
> “If I’m such a dog, why don’t you put me on a leash and make me call you Master.”
> 
> Yup.
> 
> Should have thrown him out when he had the chance.
> 
> And fuck did Namjoon say that out loud?
> 
> “Let’s play forever I just wanna be your dog!”
> 
> Namjoon definitely said it out loud.

__

_Namjoon and Chris._

_Chris and Namjoon._

_They were each other’s ride or die._

_Well, there were times where Namjoon really wanted to hire a hitman to slaughter his best friend - but those were also the times where Namjoon forgot jail existed._

_(“Dammit jail for saving Chris’s life multiple times.”)_

_That aside, the two had a very amazing hobby._

_They loved to explore._

_Their planet, 134340 - and it’s moon 4419, were filled with unique sights and a myriad of mysteries. For years, the two would go around and take in the view of their stunning planet. It didn’t take long for them to have a decent amount of the world explored._

_There were only one part of the planet they did not encounter yet._

_Forest 0325._

_It was only in the maps due to one brave crew who made it out alive._

_It had been said that Forest 0325 was dangerous and that only “the right people” could make it._

_Honestly…_

_Namjoon though that was bullshit._

_(“They just want to make sure no goon pollutes it.”_

_"So fear is the answer?”_

_“If I told you there was a monster in the bathroom, you’d use the sink instead, Chris”_

_“THE FUCK, EW!”_

_“There’s a monster in the bedroom.”_

_“I’m sleeping outside, fuck that.”)_

_So Namjoon planned on exploring the forest with Chris not too long after their previous adventure._

_However, due to a … traumatizing encounter … they both decided to settle down for a month or two._

_Well…_

_That “month or two’ turned into a “year or two”_

_Or three..._

**May 23rd, 4234 - 3:25 PM**

“Starting something is probably one of the most difficult things to do,” Chris huffed as he fell face first onto his bed. His messy blond hair flopped down in an awkward manner as he rolled around on his black comforter; he was positive he felt a dull headache invading his skull.

“I’m at a loss, Namjoon.” He sighed while curled up against his body pillow, “Please help me.”

Namjoon groaned, holding his head in his hands as his thoughts raced faster than a tire on a race car. He was currently sitting on his bed while watching the breakdown unfold in front of him. Unlike his best friend’s, his bed was actually made. It also had more color unlike the black theme Chris went for - if grey counted as “more color”.

He watched as Chris tossed around in his bed as if he had a bug up his shirt. Namjoon would say his best friend looked ridiculous, but he had seen Chris in way weirder circumstances. 

He didn’t even know what the hell Chris was blabbering about. 

Namjoon just sat there and let the ramble go in one ear and out the other. 

“You know,” Namjoon finally said after a few seconds of silence, “It’s been twenty minutes and I still don’t know what you're talking about.”

Chris rolled his eyes. He was sure his best friend was listening to his quite confusing ramble - for crying out loud he was making eye contact! Unfortunately for him, he forgot Namjoon was about ready to lob him out the window any day now.

To put simply, Chris hasn’t been the greatest best friend lately. 

So maybe he shouldn’t be as surprised as he currently was at the fact his best friend was barely giving him attention. 

From forgetting their fifteen-year “anniversary” - at least that what Namjoon called it, to walking in on him doing … non-pg 13 things (“THE DOOR WAS SHUT FOR A REASON, CRISPY”), Christopher Bang was certainly on top of Namjoon’s kill list. 

So, he wanted to make it up to him.

A few nights ago, Chris realized how much he missed exploring with Namjoon. It had been years - two? Three? Four? Chris didn’t know. All he knew was that it had been a really long time since they returned from their previous trip. 

In his defense, the recent adventure did come to a traumatizing end. 

Chris was never so terrified of orange jello in his entire 21 years of life. 

It made his stomach flip just thinking about it. 

Pushing the memory aside, Chris jumped up from his bed with a sudden yelp. Taking the hand of a startled Namjoon, he dragged him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, “I’m asking you to start the damn car, Namjoon.

We are going to Forest 0325.”

The older of the two looked as if he just saw a three-headed seagull - they are supposed to have four heads dammit!

“You’re telling me,” Namjoon squeaked when they got to the bottom of the staircase, “I had to listen to your flat ass have a weird ted talk about starting a car!”

Chris nodded, “Yeah, and?”

Namjoon threw his head back in - what the other hoped was - exaggerated agony. If Chris didn’t know him, he would have thought the other threw his neck bones all the way to the sun, “For TWENTY minutes!” 

Chris flopped his arms like a seal. It was his own way of mimicking the older… and also a way of self-defense - Chris preferred no one questioned it, “Starting a car is scary!”

The older raised an eyebrow, clearly holding back an insult as he spoke, “It’s really not?” 

“I ALMOST GOT JUMPED BY JELLO!”

Namjoon huffed in frustration, trying his best to hide the fear that the flashback gave him. He didn’t want the younger to know it scared him just as much, or maybe even more.

He could remember it as if it were yesterday. He and Chris were casually in the car, laughing at a random joke he had said. However, when Chris started the car, a large orange blob jumped onto the windshield, opening its mouth to emit an ear-piercing screech. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The orange blob then engulfed the entire car, scaring the piss out of the two - figuratively for one and … well

Literally for the other. 

The whole entire time the monster had its black eye glaring right at the male in the driver's seat. For once Namjoon was thankful he had a broken wrist, but that was another long story Namjoon did not want to remember. 

In summary, they escaped with an orange car and a blue driver's seat. (“For the last time WHY IS IT BLUE!? AND WHY WAS THERE SO MUCH!!!”)

They - more like Namjoon - never got the stains out, either. 

“Hey! At least I didn’t fucking stain the seat,” Namjoon smirked, trying his best to change the topic, “I mean damn I’ve never seen anything THAT blue.”

Chris suddenly wanted to go back to bed.

Then again, that would make Chris a hypocrite; Chris still brings things up from years ago. Like the reason why Namjoon broke his wrist.

“Let’s high five.”

“So,” Namjoon huffed, completely ignoring what Chris just said, (It wasn’t his fucking fault Chris put as much force as a damn rocket into that high five) “You want me to start the car?”

Chris nodded so fast Namjoon thought his neck was going to snap. 

“Yup, and while you do that I’m gonna get a snack.”

The older make a sound of annoyance, “All you do is eat.”

“I know - OH WHAT’S THAT!”

And just like that, Chris was off to the kitchen.

“Damn that child,” Namjoon mumbled to himself as he made his way to the garage.

\--

...

\--

It took ten minutes for Namjoon to get the courage to start the damn car. 

Ten

God damn 

Minutes.

He was actually shocked Chris didn’t barge in to tease him yet. To be fair he was probably too busy stuffing his face with whatever was in the kitchen. 

As long as he didn’t go near his sour cream and onion potato chips, Namjoon was content. 

After he finally started the car, he may have jumped back and hidden behind the trash can a few times - no one saw so it was fine, Namjoon went back inside to see Chris with a bag of popcorn… with three other bags on the floor.

“For fuck's sake that was for movie night!”

Chris altered his gaze towards Namjoon’s voice, freezing like a deer in headlights when he made eye contact. 

Slowly putting another handful in his mouth, Chris stood up from his seat and tiptoed away.

“I don’t know what it is about you and Thursdays,” Namjoon teased as Chris hid under the table, “but I swear you become ten times dumber.”

“You love me,” Chris replied.

“I started the car.”

“Not even a -”

“I started the car.”

Confused, Chris crawled out from under the table and held out the bag of popcorn, “You can have the rest of the-”

“I started the car.”

“Namjoon, I get it you -”

“Started the car.”

“Congratulations?”

Namjoon burst into laughter.

\--

...

\--

If Namjoon thought starting the car was a hassle, trying to get Chris within a five-foot radius of the car was a bigger pain in the ass. 

Yeah, both of them were scarred from the incident, but now it was getting ridiculous.

“Chris I swear I will slap your ass and call you flat if you don’t cooperate.”

The one threatened snickered, still fighting against Namjoon as he tapped him on the butt.

“Ha, flat.”

Namjoon really wished he threw Chris out the window the moment the urge spiked him yesterday. 

“Damn this is worse than a dog,” Namjoon thought to himself as the two basically wrestled while standing. 

“If I’m such a dog, why don’t you put me on a leash and make me call you Master.”

Yup.

Should have thrown him out when he had the chance.

And fuck did Namjoon say that out loud?

“Let’s play forever I just wanna be your dog!”

Namjoon definitely said it out loud.

“Well,” Namjoon choked as he tried not to stutter - he had never felt so uncomfortable in his life (that's a lie), “Then go fetch the steering wheel or something.”

“Okay.”

Namjoon was, to summarize, so fucking god damn confused fucking fuckity fuck -

“Namjoon, I’m messing with you!” Chris wheezed, choking on nothing as he tried to get air into his lungs, “Oh my god get in the car!”

Still confused - Namjoon was positive he was losing brain cells every second, he made his way to the car. However, he did not get in until Chris calmed himself down, he was not going to die because his dumbass friend was choking on his own saliva.

Namjoon leaned against the stained car, letting his eyes bounce around the garage. There wasn’t anything extravagant to see really, just two bikes and a disgusting wall was all there was to it, but Namjoon refused to get in the car with the dumb bitch in the stained driver's seat. 

It took a solid sixty seconds for the choking and wheezing to come to a stop. Namjoon was surprised Chris didn’t fall out the seat or accidentally put the car out of Park or something. 

Sometimes he felt bad for expecting the absolute worse. But at the same time, he hated to admit Chris did learn from him. 

The worst was bound to happen with them - no matter how badly Namjoon wanted to put all the blame on his best friend. (No, it wasn’t because the ‘put the car out of Park’ happened to him or anything. And the cabinets in the back of the garage were NOT damaged.)

“Are you coming in or what?”

Namjoon smiled, laughing to himself as he heard the sound of plastic and the peeling of a wrapper from the car. 

Of course, Chris had more food on him.

Taking one last look at the garage, and the NOT damaged cabinets, Namjoon ducked down and got into the car.

 

 

 

“RAWR!”

Namjoon screamed his lungs out as a blob of orange jello flew at him. 

It was like his life flashed before his eyes. One second there was a blob of orange smacking him in the face, the next he was tumbling out of the car and knocking the bikes down with a crash.

“HOLY FUCK GO AWAY!” Namjoon yelped as he got to his feet and ran back into the house. 

No, he didn’t cry for his mom. 

(Yes he did.)

\--

...

\--

“Fuck no, I am not clearing it up!”

It had been an hour since Chris gave Namjoon a heart attack. 

After Chris realized Namjoon wasn’t coming back out anything soon, he turned off the car and went back inside. (Namjoon may call him dumb a lot, but he wasn’t about to get their car stolen. But then again, who would steal an orange car with a blue driver's seat?)

When he walked in, Namjoon was hidden behind the couch. The only reason he knew was that the whole damn couch was a little - a lot - further from the wall than it was when he left. 

It took half an hour to drag him out from the couch. Chris almost screamed when he saw a spider in Namjoon’s hair.

Of course, that doesn't bother Namjoon, but orange jello - oh that had him running like a baby.

Then it took another half hour to get Namjoon to simply LOOK at him. (“Fuck off insomniac, I have sleeping pills!”)

And the worst part was, after spending so much of his energy to get Namjoon to simply speak to him, the first thing he said was, “You’re cleaning that up, birch tree.”

That wasn’t happening.

Chris may have thrown the jello at him, but he was just as scared of it as he was. 

So there was no way he was touching that monstrosity.

“Chris, I swear to god.” 

“Namjoon, I swear to god.”

“I will sit here until you clean that up.”

Chris smirked, “And I will sit here until you are too tired of waiting and clean it up yourself.”

Chris ended up cleaning it.

And Namjoon laughed every single time Chris screamed.

\--

...

\--

“So,” Namjoon began as he got in the passenger seat - not without scanning the whole car with his eyes, of course. (He also patted down Chris to make sure he didn’t have any other tricks up his sleeve.) “You're telling me, we are just going to travel without our backpacks or anything?”

The younger rolled his eyes in response, “You worry too much!”

“And you worry too little.”

Chris ignored him, pointing to the back seat so Namjoon would look, “I’m surprised you didn’t notice them while you were having a staring contest with the whole vehicle.”

Namjoon raised his hands in defense, “I was looking for orange, not a week's worth of supplies!”

The one in the driver's seat sat back as Namjoon stared at the backpacks in shock. Both of the bags, one being brown and the other being grey, were filled to the brim - the zippers had to be paperclipped closed. (Really Chris?)

“When the hell did you do all of this?” the older asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“When you were sleeping.” Chris brushed his hand through his hair as he spoke, “I’ve been staying up late pretty much all week; I didn’t want to wake you up or have you ask questions, so I had to take my time.”

Namjoon sighed, trying his best to mask his worry as he looked at his best friend. Don’t get him wrong, he was incredibly appreciative of his best friend. It was just his messy sleep schedule that worried him endlessly, “Be honest,” Namjoon said in a hushed tone. 

Chris’s facial expression dropped; he already knew what Namjoon was going to ask. As if it would make him disappear, Chris closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

To give him comfort, Namjoon reached over and stroked his hand through his hair. He knew Chris’s lack of sleep was a touchy subject for the both of them, but Namjoon promised himself he would look after him after ‘that one time’, “How much sleep did you get the past few days?”

The one questioned sighed, a light blue blush covering his cheeks as he leaned into Namjoon’s touch. (“Seriously, why is EVERYTHING BLUE!?” “LIKE LIME GREEN IS ANY BETTER!”)

“Um… I’d rather not answer that, Joonie.”

“Chris…”

“No, No. It’s fine! I’m fine.”

Namjoon huffed at that. As much as he made fun of his best friend, he knew he would never stop worrying about him, “Do you want me to drive?”

“WHAT!” Chris cleared his throat, “I mean, what? But you hate driving!”

“I do, but I hate your sleeping schedule more.”

Namjoon wasn’t going to lie, driving gave him a lot more anxiety than he would have liked. One time, Chris had to lean over and take the wheel because Namjoon had an anxiety attack. Chris thought he was going to pass out from his own anxiety; to this day, neither of them knew how they managed to pull over safely. 

However, Namjoon would rather be on edge for a few hours than have a sleep deprived Chris pass out behind the wheel. 

“But what about-”

“I don’t give a shit about that Chris. For all I care, the seat could be lava and I’d still drive for you!”

The younger sighed. 

“But I don’t want you to go through all that. I know how much you hate driving and how it makes you anxious and-”

Namjoon smiled as he opened the car door, making the younger stop his ramble. Chris continuously shook his head as Namjoon made his way around to the driver’s side. Before Chris could protest, Namjoon opened the door and pulled him out of the car.

“Take a nap, okay.” Namjoon hummed as he pulled the other into a tight embrace, “I’ll take the wheel.”

Chris couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

“So,” Namjoon sang once they both got situated, “Where the fuck are we going?”

Namjoon thought that orange jello blob was horrifying, but he was positive the look on Chris’s face worried him a lot more.

“Didn’t you listen!” The younger laughed with shining - but still tired - eyes, “We’re going to Forest 0325!”

Oh, Namjoon was in for a ride.

But nonetheless, he was definitely excited. 

“Oh hell yes.”

\--

...

\--

“THERE’S A TURN SIGNAL FOR A REASON YOU UNSEASONED FRENCH FRY!”

Namjoon didn’t think he would be one to road rage, but when driving through a town that seemed to only populate brainless goons, he found himself screaming constantly. 

However, it wasn’t the fool who zoomed a red light that flabbergasted him. It wasn’t the baboon that randomly did a U-turn and drove through the grass, either.

No.

It was the god damn fact that Christopher was still asleep.

Namjoon had no idea how many times he raised his voice - he was convinced he was doing it to mask his anxiety at this point, but not once did Chris stir.

‘Did I knock him out and not remember!?’ Namjoon thought to himself as he stole a quick glance at his best friend, ‘No, I’m sure I would have made sure to record that.’

_Honk!_

“I MAY HAVE ANXIETY BUT THERE’S ALSO A THING CALLED A SPEED LIMIT!”

Namjoon scoffed as an ugly orange car raced past and flipped him off. Namjoon never wanted to puncture someone’s tire so badly. (What kind of idiot would own an orange car, anyway!)

Wait, their car was also orange…

Dammit!

“Only a little while longer.” Namjoon mumbled to himself as he took a right turn, “A little while longer.”

That “little while longer” was absolute hell.

Namjoon was ecstatic to put the car in park twenty minutes later. 

“Thank fucking god,” Namjoon groaned as he leaned back. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Now that he wasn’t angry, he felt the nerves hit him like a wave. 

Maybe part of him was glad people drove like idiots.

It gave him a distraction. 

Resting his arms on his forehead, Namjoon went through several breathing exercises to try and ease the ache in his stomach. 

He stayed in that same position until he heard a soft whine from his right. Namjoon’s eyes shot wide open as he turned his head to glance at his best friend. 

When he saw him, he honestly didn’t know if he wanted to laugh at him or pet his hair.

Chris, who fell asleep while leaning back in the seat, was now curled up in a ball. His blond hair drooped down, covering his eyes as they fluttered open. Namjoon didn’t get the chance to say anything before Chris unbuckled the seat belt and immediately tried to fall back asleep.

“Hey,” Namjoon whispered as he shook him awake. He knew his best friend wouldn’t be happy with him - and no matter what Namjoon always felt terrible about waking him up, but he wanted to check up on him before he fell back asleep, “Chris.”

The other groaned, lazily trying to scoot away from Namjoon’s touch as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Chris,” The older whispered again.

“What.”

Namjoon sighed in relief. He was expecting Chris to completely ignore him, “I just want to check up on you.”

The younger only hummed in response.

“Do you need anything?”

Chris mumbled a short response that Namjoon couldn't hear.

“What?”

Chris exhaled heavily through his nose, “I need you to shut up.”

“I’m serious! Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you-”

The younger stretched, interrupting Namjoon as a heavy sigh left his lips, “I kinda need,” Chris paused, “you to shut up.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“Goodnight.”

Namjoon shook his head, trying not to laugh as Chris dramatically flipped sides to face the window, “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Now shut the fuck up.”

\--

...

\--

Chris woke up to the sound of a car door slamming shut.

He was about to cuss Namjoon out - he had a whole list of insults prepared ever since Namjoon first shook him.

But then he realized it was daytime. 

Chris sat up, looking out the bulletproof window to admire the morning sky. The large orb of light was currently hiding behind a sea of blue and pink cotton candy clouds, giving the sky more of a tie-dye look of those two colors. Chris couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he rolled down the window, the smell of flowers and cinnamon invading his nostrils as he stuck his head out like a dog. 

Chris glanced to his right, curious of what was actually behind the parked car. Behind them seemed to be a vacant building. It didn’t look too old, the place seemed to be in great condition except for the missing windows. The walls were a light lavender, like the color of his best friend’s hair used to be before it got bleached. 

Chris missed Namjoon’s lavender hair. But he would never tell him that. 

Taking one last glance of the building, Chris whipped his head to the left. 

His eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

Forest 0325.

Chris smiled as a soft breeze blew in the distance, making not only his hair dance but the orange leaves on the trees as well.

The view was absolutely stunning. Almost all the trees had yellow bark, a few having a brown hue here or there. But all of them were covered in orange-tinted leaves. From a very light tangerine to very dark amber, the forest had every shade of orange possible. 

The grass was a beautiful maroon, completely different from the green grass they were used to at home. Chris didn’t know whether to be confused or completely blown away from the sight in front of him. 

So many questions popped into his mind. Like how the hell can red grass look so amazing? And how is it possible for the baby blue river to contrast the warm colors so perfectly? 

Chris suddenly regretted taking a three-year break. 

He definitely wished they did this sooner.

“Stunning, isn't it?” Namjoon chuckled as he saw Chris in a star-struck state. (Although Namjoon couldn’t laugh because he had the same exact reaction when he woke up.)

“It is. What the hell!?”

Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I wished we did this sooner, you know,” Chris added a few seconds later.

“Me too.”

Chris turned his attention back to the forest. It was as if he was put in some type of trance. The trees, the grass, the clouds, (though the clouds didn’t change) everything about Forest 0325 seemed like a scene taken from a child’s dream. It was like Mother Nature peeked into someone’s imagination and thought this was the perfect dream to recreate.

“Why did we wait so long, Joonie?” 

Namjoon froze. 

Sure, the two of them always joked about the jello incident scaring them away. 

But was that truly the only reason?

No matter how paranoid Chris got while putting keys in a stupid vehicle, or how terrified Namjoon was of orange jello, that couldn’t have prevented them from stopping what they loved… right?

Chris will admit a break was certainly needed. But for three years? Chris didn’t know.

“I don’t know, Blueberry. I really don’t know.”

Chris blushed, a blue hue appearing on his cheeks as he rolled his eyes to look annoyed. He didn’t want to say he was glad Namjoon made the conversation a little… less serious with the nickname, but he didn't want to say it comforted him, either, “Whatever, Green bean.” 

Namjoon cleared his throat, trying not to let Chris see the green blush that glowed on his cheeks.

Chris noticed but decided not to comment.

“Anyway.” Namjoon said as he opened the car door, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Hey, can you hand me my bag?”

“Yeah! Of cour-”

Chris stopped halfway through his sentence when he looked back. He expected to see the backpacks laying in the backseat. Only when he turned his head, he was met with the back window.

He then turned back to Namjoon, who was now hunched over and laughing loudly. 

How did Chris end up in the back seat?

Chris frowned in confusion as he also realized there was a blanket on him. 

“Namjoon how-”

“Oh my god, Christopher,” Namjoon choked out as he tried to breathe, “How did you not NOTICE!”

“I - How did I get here!?”

The older grinned, trying to keep his teasing to a minimum as he explained, “Last night when you fell back asleep, I decided to put you in the back seat so you could lay down. I didn’t think being all hunched up in the passenger seat was comfortable.”

Chris shook his head, “Only you, Namjoon. Only you.”

“You slept for thirteen hours.”

“WHAT! THAT LONG!?”

The older put his hands up in defense, “Well we left at, I don’t know, seven? And it’s nine something right now, so... I was honestly hoping you’d sleep longer, actually.”

“But isn’t that fourteen?”

“You woke up when we got here. And it took you a while to fall back asleep. So thirteen is more accurate.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of the damn car.”

Namjoon was partially surprised when Chris didn’t shoot back a playful insult. (Dammit! He was actually prepared that time!) 

The older watched as Chris stretched, trying to look for any signs of discomfort. He felt sympathy when he heard a few pops - Namjoon’s body hurt like a bitch when he first woke up. Before Chris could look at him, Namjoon decided to speak, “You know what? I’ll grab the bags and stuff. You can wander around a bit and do whatever, okay?”

The younger nodded and wandered off.

It was that moment when Namjoon felt like he was taking care of a little brother. 

Not that he hated it.

He didn’t hate it one bit. 

A proud smile took control of his lips as he opened the car door and grabbed both bags, not before making sure they were tightly closed. 

As Namjoon expected, Chris did not take long to return. 

He only stood by the car for a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

“Okay,” Namjoon’s best friend sighed, “I’m ready.” 

“Make sure we have everything okay?” Namjoon said as he fiddled with the car keys. 

As Chris opened the car door, he heard Namjoon say something. Something about something, Chris really wasn't listening. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris replied, “Whatever. I’m positive we have everything.”

He then heard Namjoon mumbler something else. Something about the glove compartment - that’s all Chris knew.

Chris pulled at it, making sure it was locked before he stepped out of the car and gave a thumbs up.

With that, Chris closed the car door, Namjoon locked the car, and the two went their way.


End file.
